1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates amusement devices in general and, more specifically, to amusement devices in which game bodies are moved by a jet of liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related art toys in which a game body is moved by a jet of water are known. Such a related art toy is described, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. HSO 54-312. Toys of this kind have a water tank which is almost completely full of water. In the water tank are underwater play members, such as rings and balls. The underwater play members have a specific gravity which is slightly greater than the specific gravity of water. Related members, such as bars and receiving boards, are mounted in the water tank to receive the underwater play members. A compression member produces an upward stream of water for propelling the underwater play members toward the related members. Then, as the underwater play members fall downward with gravity, some of them are received by the related members while others are not. Therefore, the toy can be played like quoits, in which rings are received by bars, or like an underwater holing game, in which balls are received in holes.
The toys of the related art are disadvantageous in that, because the underwater play members have a specific gravity which is slightly greater than water, the underwater play members fall very slowly in the water. Therefore, although the game can be played in a relaxed frame of mind, it is also slow and tedious. Furthermore, because the water tank is almost completely full of water, a stream of water cannot be seen by a player of the game. Only the motion of the underwater play members can be seen. Thus, the game is relatively monotonous and there is room for improvement.